Problem: Joe is studying a bacteria population. There are 20 bacteria present at 3:00 p.m. and the population doubles every 3 minutes. Assuming none of the bacteria die, how many bacteria are present at 3:15 p.m. the same day?
Solution: There are five 3-minute increments between 3:00 pm and 3:15 pm, so the bacteria doubles 5 times, so the final population is $2^5 = 32$ times the initial population. Hence at 3:15 pm there are $20 \cdot 32 = \boxed{640}$ bacteria.